


A New Start

by dirkygoodness



Series: How To Train Your Padawan [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Jedi Temple, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), smae is a trash fire and asku isn't any better, the start of a beautiful relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: He doesn't need a Padawan. He doesn't want a Padawan.The Council gives him one anyway.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> ayy its my babies  
> smae is my oc  
> asku is galacticberries

He didn’t need a Padawan. Nor did he want one, in any particular sense of the word. Smae wasn’t good with children on good days. There was a reason he was solely retained for fighting. So when the Council had sent a  _ messenger  _ to inform him he’d be getting a Padawan today, it hadn’t been particularly… pleasant. Don’t shoot the messenger and all that, though. 

All day Smae had been stressed, looking over his shoulder nervously. Was now when they were going to give him his Padawan? So, he was training. Training had always been a place for him to escape from his previous Master. Master Mares couldn’t exactly yell at him for  _ not  _ training if he already was. It became a habit that stuck. Smae growled, spinning into a roundhouse kick on the dummy he was working on. 

It shook, but didn’t fall. He didn’t  _ need  _ a Padawan. He was barely a Knight as it was, and he wasn’t exactly qualified to take care of someone else.  _ Or  _ teach them things. What if he ended up doing more harm than good to this kid? He could just as easily be the cause of them losing an arm as he’d be teaching them how to fight. Or, well, the Padawan already knew how to fight. 

Apparently they’d been with another Master beforehand, but she’d died. Some kind of ambush, nothing left behind but a crater blown into the rock. 

Smae goes down, jabbing fast across the dummies stomach, before pulling off. The dummy gives a whurr, indicating it’s been ‘knocked out’. It’s never actually that easy in a real fight. Smae moves to his bag, pulling a towel from it with a sigh. He’d have tried to convince the Council that he wasn’t equipped for a Padawan, but in the process would have also told them that he wasn’t equipped to be a Knight, either. 

So. Padawan it was, then. 

Smae wipes his face off before tossing the towel back into his bag carelessly. He stretches, back popping. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? He might be getting a really,  _ really  _ well behaved Padawan.    


“Master Erret!” A voice calls, snapping him from his thoughts. When he looks up he sees another Knight - he doesn’t know his name, but he’s pretty knew. Beside him walks a short Elomin who looks… less than pleased to be here, really. Smae turns to them, inwardly wincing.    


“I’ve brought your Padawan learner.” The man says, coming to a stop just short of Smae, who smiles and nods.   


“Yeah, thanks.” Smae can’t help the skepticism that creeps into his voice and he closes his eyes on a sigh. He’d really prefer not to make his new…  _ Padawan  _ think he’s angry or something. 

Smae turns to the Elomin, raising his eyebrows as he looks her over. She’s young - though, not for her species. Smae suspects she’s somewhere between sixteen and nineteen for her race, though she only looks ten or eleven. She’s about the size of a pre-teen. Smae smiles and extends his hand, the girl extending her own in response.    


“I’m Smae. Smae Erret.” He says, as friendly as he can muster.    


“Asku’fena. Hudcuwn.” Her voice is clipped, dull. Almost uninterested. Smae winces.   


“It’s nice to meet you, Asku.”


End file.
